A cannula can be inserted into a portal in a tissue in cooperation with an obturator or trocar that is received in the cannula and has a tapered end that extends beyond the end of the cannula. Once the cannula has been inserted into the tissue, the obturator or trocar is removed and surgical instruments can be passed through the cannula into tissue to perform arthroscopic, endoscopic, or laproscopic surgery.